


A Feast and a Fiddle

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Champions Come Back, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Hurt/confort, M/M, Post-Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Having spent the Solstice in Rito Village last year, Link amd Revali decide to spend it in Hateno this year, at Link's house.The only problem? This will be the first year for Link celebrating Hylian Solstice without his father. But, with Revali there, how bad can it be?





	A Feast and a Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The-Puny-Pichu on tumblr, Orma friend Swift. Love you Swift!

If he was honest, Link had been holding his breath about having Revali home at the solstice. Rito solstice and Hylian solstice were celebrated so differently... It would be an experience, that was for certain. Last year he had been in Rito village this time of year and... If he was honest, he felt a little lost. But it was good. He had been happy, and so was Revali... At least he thought. Even after about a year of being together, the guy was still hard to read... Even though he wore all of his emotions on his sleeve.

"Oh, I always forget about the size of Hylian beds." Revali griped, slugging off his bag and setting it down by the bed.

Link raised his eyebrows. "You know, you aren't that much taller than me."

"I'm wider."

"Pfft, you just use that as an excuse to take up more than your share of the bedding." He pointed out, lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

Revali rolled his eyes. "I take up my fair share because I'm bigger than you."

"Alright, alright."

"Is that you admitting that I win?" 

Link scoffed. "Absolutely not, you bastard."

"Okay, draw." He fiddled with his braids, making sure the trip hadn't completely frazzled them. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
"Solstice?" Revali reminded. "Tomorrow? What are we doing tonight? Or do Hylians do anything the night before?"  
"Oh, yeah." Link nodded. "With all the traveling..."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

He really hadn't. He hadn't forgotten it for a single moment, the whole flight over to Hateno. Revali insisted on flying, even though it would be quicker for them to just use the Sheikah slate. He was scared of it, Link thought. The view was beautiful, sure, but it was easy to zone out. Flying over the ground like that... He had probably just overthought this whole thing.

"No, I didn't forget." Link frowned. "Wait. Was that an amnesia joke?"

Revali smirked. "Maybe."

He sighed. "I guess we should get started on cooking? That seems like the thing to do, I guess. That way we won't have as much to do tomorrow."

He gave him a funny look. "...what's wrong?"

"What do mean?" He signed quickly, a lump forming in his throat. "Nothing's wrong."

"You keep doubting yourself."

Link rolled his eyes, faking a little smile. "Not everyone is you, Revali."

He hummed, shaking his head. "You're nervous."

"I'm not that nervous." Link argued.  
Revali laughed, then gestured to him. "Your hands are shaking."  
Frowning, he let his eyes fall to the floor. What else could he say? He really didn't want to mess this up, but... When did he get so anxious about all of this? Maybe his 'old self' was peeking back in more than he thought. 

"Hey, Link." He put his hands on Link's shoulders, grounding him. "I'm serious, what is it?"

Link leaned in to the touch; he hadn't realized how tired he was after all that traveling until now. 

"It's just... It's been a while since I really celebrated solstice... The Hylian way, anyway. I don't know where to start."

"It's going to be fine, Link. I won't make fun of you... Too much." Revali smiled, and his eyes were warm.

Link smiled back, but he didn't feel like it quite met his eyes. "It's just... I mean, I didn't celebrate while I was tracking down Ganon... And I only remember little bits about celebrating. I'm a little worried I'll mess something up."

Revali snorted, and Link gave him a dirty look.

"Link, you know that I wouldn't know anyway, right?" He chuckled under his breath. "I don't know a thing about Hylian holidays."

He could feel himself turning bright red. How had he not thought of that? Revali's been celebrating Rito soltice this whole time; there's no reason for him to be familiar with Hylian traditions. He really did overthink this. 

"So..." Revali stood up a little straighter, and took his hands off of Link's shoulders. "What do you remember?"

"Well..." Link swallowed, pressed him eyes shut for a moment, then ran through it all in his head. "I remember waking up, and I would always cook myself a big breakfast. Maybe most people have a feast, but it was always just me at home as a kid, so... After that I sat at the window, or outside if it was warm enough, and wait for my dad to get home."

"He was the captain of the guard, right?"

Link nodded. "When he got home... I knew how to play a few different instruments. I don't anymore, haven't even seen any, other than Kass's accordion, since the calamity, but... We would play music and dance, only stopping to eat, drink, or use the bathroom. It was amazing."

When Link looked up, Revali was smiling wide, his eyes practically sparkling.  
"Well," He declared, turning around and rifling around in his bag. "I knew fate was right; I did bring this for something."  
"You play the violin?!" Link rushed forward to look at the instrument. "I haven't seen one of these since..."

Sure enough, Revali had produced a beautiful, handmade violin, designed with a different shape to the chin-rest so that he, as a Rito, could use it. Despite all the differences, it reminded him of the fiddle his dad used to play on the solstice, back in their home near Zora's Domain. He loved dancing to other instruments, but the fiddle was his favorite.

"Yes, Link. You know, I can do things unrelated to fighting." 

Link grinned, already feeling a little more like himself. "Yeah, you can cook the worst food I've ever tasted."

"Hey!" Revali's feathers puffed up. "Some of your elixirs are a lot worse."

"...you know what? I'll agree to that." 

He smoothed his feathers back down. "Thank you. Now, we're cooking?"

"I'll cook." Link declared. "You can sit at the table, and maybe help me on occasion."

"Okay. I'll take that."

***

Link yawned, putting the dough he had been kneading in a bowl, then covering it with a towel. "I think that's all we need to do for tonight; the rest can be tomorrow morning."

"Mm, that sounds entirely decent."  
Revali's voice had taken on the quality it always did when he was sleepy, all soft and quiet, all of the pomp and grandeur having faded out. He was leaning on his hands, elbows up on the table.

"You know something, Link?"  
"What?"

He smiled, not bothering with an ounce of dignity. "You're really cute when you cook."

Link scoffed, but he could feel his face heating up. "You're adorable when you're sleepy."

"Hey! I was trying to compliment you."

"Alright." Link grinned, shaking his head. "You know, we should head up to bed."

"In your tiny little Hylian bed?"

"You know, it's not a lot smaller than your hammock." He pointed out.

"Yes, but... It's not stretchy."  
Link shrugged. "Neither is your hammock anymore."

"...alright. Fair."

They both lumbered up to bed, Link peeling off his clothes and throwing them into the corner, Revali removing the necessary parts of his armor before he could sleep. He climbed into bed first, Link crawling in after and pulling the covers up over them.

"You know what, Link?" Revali murmured, nuzzling his face to his forehead.

Link smiled. "What?"  
"I'll bet it's after midnight, by now."  
"Probably."

"Happy solstice."

"Happy solstice, Vali."

Revali smiled, then stretched upward so that Link could curl up under his beak. Tomorrow they would bake the bread, and cook eggs, and drink eggnog, and maybe play in the snow if Link could get him to come a little from his ego. After that they could dance until it was dark out, with Revali playing his violin, or just with them singing... It would be great.  
It felt a little wrong, being without his dad. It had just been them, back then. His mom died when he was little, at least, he thought. It was just him and his dad for so many years... And remembering more about him recently had made it hard. But...  
Link let his eyes open for a moment, and was only met by Revali's soft, warm, dark blue feathers. Yeah, he missed his dad. He missed him a lot, if he was honest. But with Revali was here?

Well, it was going to be good. It was all going to be okay.

Pressing his eyes shut, Link nuzzled in closer. Revali wrapped his wings tighter around him and they fell asleep like that, all warm and close. Link liked his bed being so small. If it got him this close to Revali, he would like almost anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday requests are closed, but general requests are open!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom or Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
